


Afterparty

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year. Afterparty. Touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> This was betaed by the lovely masnds2. <3

Tommy doesn't remember much of the ride to Adam's place, doesn't remember where he sat in the car, who sat next to him, or what they may have said to each other. He remembers laughter, the beer in his hand, someone's fingers in his hair. He remembers colors. 

There are a few of them left, the closest ones, the ones who still felt like partying - but it's not much of a party anymore. There's a movie playing: Star Trek, starring Adam's latest celebrity crush, Zachary Quinto. The TV casts an eerie light over the living room, sometimes leaving it dark completely. 

The others have gathered around Adam's kitchen table, playing a game of strip poker, being awfully noisy but so lethargic it's mostly funny and nothing more. 

Tommy isn't really following them, though. 

He's pretending to watch the movie, lying on top of Adam on the couch, his cheek resting against Adam's chest, his hands somewhere close to Adam's neck and hair. The back of the couch protects them from prying eyes, but otherwise they're out in the open. Anyone could walk by them, could come ask something. It's partly the threat of exposure that makes this moment something special.

Sometimes when he's drunk Tommy teases Adam. It's his way of testing his own appeal, of finding out what he can do to Adam, maybe even his way of complimenting Adam. Or it's just something alcohol does to his blood. But sometimes, he's a tease, and Adam never pushes him away. 

Tommy hopes he's not going to do it now, either. 

They've been on the couch for over half an hour, watching, pretending, breathing in each other's scents. He knows Adam is as aware of him as he is of Adam. Most days, he can hide nothing from Adam. This, he doesn't even want to hide. 

Tommy wants to do something, but it's so easy to break the spell. It's rare that it happens, it's rare that they let it go this far, and he doesn't want it to end. Even his alcohol-influenced brain can figure that out. He wants to stay in this bubble, hyper-aware of Adam's body beneath his, Adam's breath ghosting over his skin, Adam's hand touching his waist so lightly it feels like a whisper. 

But he needs to do something or the bubble will burst on its own. 

He lifts his head up, looks into Adam's eyes, takes his hand, and waits for whatever happens. 

Adam brushes his thumb against the side of his hand, not averting his eyes. 

His breath catches, but he forces himself to exhale, slowly, quietly. If he holds his breath for too long he will have to let out some kind of a sound, and he doesn't want to. _Don't break the spell._

Tommy strokes Adam's fingers one by one, lingering, patient... so, so careful he's barely moving at all. His blood is surging, his skin so sensitive he can feel everything clearly, every line of Adam's skin. 

Adam's eyes are black in the dim light, and he looks sinister with the beard he's been growing since the tour ended. He looks damn sexy, too. Tommy can appreciate it even if it's not really his thing. 

Something in Adam's eyes makes him feel bolder than usual, and he pulls Adam's hand close to his mouth. He sees the slight change in Adam's features, sees the twitch of his upper lip and it makes him grin. 

Tommy licks the tip of Adam's forefinger, Adam's eyes so intense it's hard for him to hold his gaze. They're both trying to be as quiet as possible, and it adds to the moment, something more passing between them. A secret. 

His legs are on top of Adam's, but he spreads them just a little, the movement creating a tiny amount of friction that steals a breath from Adam's lips. It's still quiet, but it's sharp, too, and Adam closes his eyes for a second. He opens them when Tommy sucks his finger into his mouth, tongue moving slowly against it. Adam's hand on his waist moves, presses him down, still light and tentative. 

This moment turns real only because they are in the right mood to let it happen. It's a little scary, but mostly something they don't want to miss. Tommy knows this, reads it from Adam's eyes, and feels it in his heart. And what happens right now happens only because Tommy is fearless enough to act. He has all the power in his hands, his choice, his actions, his lead. Adam follows. 

His lips move around Adam's finger, showing what he could do. Adam seems to like the image because he bites his lip, presses his head against the soft armrest of the couch, and moves under Tommy. It's such a small twist of his hip the couch doesn't make a sound under them, but Tommy feels it, all the way down to his toes. He bites Adam's finger, a warning. _Don't do too much._ And Adam tilts his head to the side for a moment, but when he turns to face Tommy he nods. Tommy smiles around Adam's finger, then licks his palm, twice, long and slow. 

Adam stays still, but grits his teeth, his chest rising fast. 

Because it feels good, he moves, thrusting against Adam, a tiny teasing rhythm of his hips driving Adam insane. He lets go of Adam's hand and holds onto Adam's shoulders and neck instead, fingers pulling at his hair, brushing his ear. Adam doesn't know what to do with his hand so he lets it fall over the armrest so it won't try to grasp Tommy. He appreciates it so much he kisses Adam's neck, licks the stubbled skin there. Adam exposes his throat to him, a complete surrender Tommy can't quite comprehend so he doesn't try. He just licks, bites, kisses, happy to have the right to all of this. 

Adam moves again, bends his knee, thigh coming in contact with Tommy's groin, and this time he almost cries out. He tries to stifle it, hides it into Adam's neck, bites a bit too hard. Adam doesn't mind, just turns his head to the side, giving Tommy more access to his skin. 

They are both panting now, Adam's fingers pressing at his side, but he can't stop moving, can't stop that little turn of his hips, couldn't even if he wanted to. He's going to come right there, right now, and it's just crazy-stupid-unbelievable. Adam is right there with him, so close his nails are going to leave marks on Tommy's skin, crushing, hard, unforgiving. 

When it happens he feels like laughing, but doesn't dare. He's so out of his mind he might be too loud. He can't think for a moment, he only holds onto Adam, his whole body trembling with released want.

He lies on top of Adam for a long while, his face still buried in Adam's neck, Adam's hand stroking his back, softly, gently. Affectionate. Tommy doesn't know what to think of that. He doesn't know what to think of any of it, but it doesn't matter. Adam takes things as they are, doesn't push, doesn't demand, doesn't need. 

Tommy finally looks up, watches Adam with careful eyes, but he sees nothing that would make him want to leave. Adam doesn't stop petting him, and he wants to tell him that he's not a kitty. He won't, though. It would ruin the moment. Instead he leans closer, and kisses Adam, closed lips, dry, soft. Nothing behind it but gratitude. Adam smiles against his mouth, then grabs his neck and pulls his head to the side, whispers in his ear, "Anytime, baby."

It's maybe unusual, but it's very them. Tommy kisses Adam's cheek, hands in his hair. Easy. Everything about them. Always. 

 

The End


End file.
